This invention relates to restraints for water heaters and other containers.
Water heaters and other containers need to be restrained in order to prevent them from tipping over or moving excessively during an earthquake or if they are hit. There is a need to provide a restraint system that is easy to install while allowing fast yet secure adjustment of the restraints.